This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for determining a pressure sensitivity needed to register a keystroke. In particular, the present invention relates to a keyboard apparatus and method to modify an amount of pressure needed to register a keystroke of a key.
Many people experience difficulty making efficient use of a keyboard associated with a computer or other device. Difficulty can be related to manual dexterity limitations, such as those related to a disease. For example, Parkinson""s disease, severe arthritis or other disease can limit the ability to control fingers with precision and although a correct key may be primarily hit, other keys may also be activated by ancillary movement of fingers. This can cause numerous errors and result in frustration. Sometimes a user will lack coordination to hit a desired key on its own or hit multiple keys due to resting weight placed on the keyboard with a hand or fingers.
Unintended activation is furthered by the high sensitivity of most keyboards, such that a person who may have little trouble typing on a manual typewriter, which has far lower sensitivity, may have difficulty typing on a typical computer keyboard.
It has been known to create a computer keyboard with keys that vary key resistance according to a key position on the keyboard. However such keyboards are designed to address a preconceived relative strength of different fingers wherein, for example, instead of a consistent 55 grams of force to register a keystroke, a key assigned to a xe2x80x9cweakerxe2x80x9d finger may only require 35 grams of force, and a key assigned to a xe2x80x9cstrongerxe2x80x9d finger may require 80 grams of weight. Force required to register a keystroke for each key is designed into the keyboard according to what a manufacturer deems is appropriate and cannot be changed programmatically, or otherwise, to suit the needs of a particular user.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that allows a force required for activation of a key to be changed according to the attributes of a particular operator. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that allows for a force required for keystroke registration.
Accordingly, the present invention includes a keyboard integrated with a computer with a means for determining a pressure sensitivity needed to register a desired keystroke and a means for registering a keystroke of a given key if a force on the given key exceeds the determined pressure sensitivity. Embodiments can include a user configuration profile specifying the needed pressure sensitivity. In addition, pressure sensitivity can be determined dynamically. A pressure sensitive electronic circuit can be utilized to ascertain if a force on a given key exceeds the determined pressure sensitivity.
In another aspect, a keyboard can include a key capable of a keystroke and a pressure transducer which can measure an amount of pressure applied during the keystroke, such that a keystroke can be registered in response to a threshold amount of pressure being exerted upon the key. A threshold amount of pressure needed to register a keystroke can be compared to a measured amount of pressure applied to the key. If the measured pressure meets the threshold pressure, a keystroke can be registered. A control module, such as, for example, with an alphanumeric scale, can be utilized to set a threshold amount of pressure needed to register a keystroke. Some embodiments can include a threshold amount of pressure set for each individual key.
In another aspect, the present invention can include a means of identifying a user, such as, for example, by user ID or other identification mechanism, such that the threshold amount of pressure needed to register a keystroke can be determined specific to the user. Embodiments can include a mechanism that can measure an amount of pressure applied to each key during a profile building period, linked to a device that can subtract a delta from the measured pressure, in order to determine a threshold amount of pressure for each individual key. For example, a pressure transducer, such as a pressure sensitive field effect transistor, can be linked to control module in order to measure an amount of pressure applied to keys during a profile building period. These pressure measurements can be utilized as a reference to calculate a threshold pressure.
Different embodiments can include the pressure transducer being mounted beneath the key or in a membrane over the keys such that the transducer is subjected to mechanical pressure as the key is depressed.
Embodiments of the present invention can include a method, executable software, or a data signal implementing the inventive concepts of the present invention. The data signal can be operative with a computing device, and executable software can be embodied on a computer readable medium.
Various features and embodiments are further described in the following figures, description and claims.